Without Words
by FadedSilence
Summary: Isis finds herself feeling things she shouldn't for her opponent and takes a risk at a game she couldn't possibly ever win.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
  
Author's Note: I wrote this fic based on some of my own feelings and thoughts toward a certain couple that could never be. As always read and review. I don't think there will be a sequel to this, unless I get a ton of reviews that ask me for one. The coupling is Isis/Kaiba, so please don't flame me too bad.  
  
Without Words  
  
By FadedSilence  
  
I was never one to question fate and what was meant to be, but I find myself doing so now. And I don't understand why. What made me suddenly doubt my destiny and faith? I had always known what my life held in store for me, I predicted every move and step I should take. I ruled my life and destiny, no one else did. So why does it feel so out of my control? That suddenly I'm not the one in the driver seat anymore, but rather he is. That he is the person now holding my fate in his hands, in the shape of 5 red backed cards. Duel monster cards, a simple game that decides more then weather I win or lose. They decide weather I live or die. My very soul is at his disposal and with one snap he can take what ever he wants.  
  
Even Me.  
  
I know I should feel scared, but I don't. Instead I feel something else, a thing I have never felt before and may never feel again. Love. I love this man, this dark, cold person that stands before me and it makes me weak. I shouldn't care about my opponent in this way; it will only enable my skills as a duelist and make me show something I can't afford to. Mercy. No duelist can do that and win, it is just impossible. That's why I'm going to lose. Because of my mistake, I let my heart get in the way. I let myself start to care and feel toward someone. Now this match is lost and it's all in part to my emotions. Such stupid things, why must I feel and know them? Then the answer comes clear and with it the beginning of my defeat.  
  
Because I'm human.  
  
I hate the way I'm giving in this way, letting him win. But there maybe no other way, there is nothing I can do. The fate I was so sure about before has turned against me, changed for a better word, and it's all in part to him. He altered it, took destiny in his fingers and molded it to be anything he wanted. His very strength made it possible to change this duel and now there is little I can do to stop it. I can mearly watch, a viewer of my own defeat, as he draws and plays his mighty beast. The Blue Eyes White Dragon. I stare at the huge white skinned monster that has just been summoned, my eyes widening in fear. I can't turn away; finding myself locked in the gaze of that evil creation. Eyes that are just like his own. Cold and empty.  
  
They're one and the same.  
  
He laughs hysterically, almost insanely like that of a madman and at this moment I wouldn't doubt that he is a little crazy. I look into his eyes, there deep sapphire color wide with a sort of insanity that comes with power. This creature is that power and it gives him a rush, one that only comes with it's summoning. I know because I see it in my brother as well. They are very much alike and it's a little intimidating, seeing Marik wishes to rule the world and I wouldn't think for a second that Kaiba doesn't want to as well. So, why do I love him? He's evil and there is darkness in his very soul, I helped to encourage this with giving him that damn card. I gave him that strength, that high he is on. He wouldn't hesitate to wipe the floor with me with that thing. He doesn't care.  
  
So why do I?  
  
I shake my head, the question more painful then even the attack that I'm about to endure. I can't think about him not caring back, even if I know it's true. It's something I have always known and just chose not to confront. Somewhere inside I wanted to believe that possibly he loved me too, cared in that way that I did. That he was the one, but now looking at him I can't see him ever feeling that way. About anyone or anything. His brown hair is flying about his pale face; it's expression like that of my own. It's like staring into a mirror and it scares me that we could be alike in this way. In a way that we are both emotionless and distant. I was drawn to this connection, but now I see there might never have been one in the first place. That it was just my desire to not be alone any longer that made me see what wasn't there to begin with.  
  
Love.  
  
His voice is loud and it rings in my head, I knew it. He's going to order that beast to attack and I'm its target. The thought of begging for mercy does flicker through my head, but I quickly dismiss it. I will not surrender to Kaiba, no matter what the cost. I will stand strong and take that blow from the creature I helped him make. Even if it kills me to do so. I set my face to the neutral mask that I often wear and look directly in to his dark ocean blue eyes, hoping it makes me appear more fearless then I feel. By the way he is smirking, it looks like it didn't go over as well as I hoped. Damn. Kaiba's dueled so much that he can tell fear, he knows the signs just like he knows me. I' am doomed. I close my eyes and find myself muttering a prayer under my breath. I normally don't care to have faith in anything, but right now I need something to give me a miracle. And it seems god is the one to grant it.  
  
I hope.  
  
The blast in itself hits me head on in the chest and face, knocking me backward onto the ruff, vibrating clothe of the blimp. My eyes open and I see only white, it's blinding and I squeeze them shut, opening them only when I can no longer feel the heat of the attack on my face. The cards I was holding are scattered everywhere, except for the ones that are in the silver duel disk that is still clipped to my arm. I can feel something running down my forehead and raise one of my tanned hands, it comes back tinted red. My chest hurts and I was surprised that I hadn't broken anything in the fall. Or was knocked unconscious. And it wasn't the prayer that saved me.  
  
It was myself.  
  
Wincing slightly I managed to stand on my own and even walk a few steps to my opponent. Kaiba was smiling smugly, his long arms crossed against his chest. He seemed so god like standing like that, with his white coat flying behind him and those dark eyes narrowed slightly. I suddenly felt as if I should have been on my knees already, looking up at him as if he was a king and I his servant. I almost did it to, my knees were shaking so badly, but I managed to limp my way over to him. The sounds of silence greeting me. I was aware vaguely of my heart pounding in my chest, beating against my ribs begging to be free. Just like the emotions that seemed trapped within in my head never to be heard.  
  
My eyes looked into his own sapphire ones, for a second I felt something past between us. Possibly an understanding of what I felt and what he never could. I wasn't sure and at this point didn't want to be. The answer that I desired would not pass from his smirking lips, I wouldn't get to hear what I longed to. Everything came down, I felt as if I had been in a dream and now only awoke to find myself still alone. It would forever be this way, for some things are meant to be where others are not. Like him and me.  
  
The realization hurt more then any wound ever could.  
  
Despite that and everything else, I still didn't move. Didn't make that grand exit that I should have, I was frozen to the spot. That place in time. And no matter how I tried, I couldn't leave, not now and maybe not ever. He had a hold on me, one that I found hard to break. Even with the facts staring me point blank in the face in the form of two desalinate, navy orbs. My heart and soul would not let go they didn't fear him and neither did I.  
  
Trembling, I stepped forward and my eyes never straying from his own. Leaning forward, I brushed his lips with my own. It was barely a kiss, if that's what you even call it. I pulled away as soon as I made contact and stepped past him. I didn't want him to see the blush that had crossed my cheeks nor the tears that were beginning to brim in my eyes. I vowed with every inch of my being that he wouldn't see me cry, especially for him.  
  
" You beat destiny and fate Kaiba. You beat me. Are you happy?"  
  
My voice was barely above a whisper and I thought I heard him laugh in that cruel way he has. It sent shivers down my spine, making me feel even stupider for what had just done. As I plodded away from him, my metal disk banging against my already bruised hip, he spoke.  
  
" Now I' am."  
  
Only then did I let the tears flow. 


End file.
